Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode
by BlackMidnightWhite
Summary: Hikari Mayonaka, a normal 16-year old otaku, found herself in a Freaky Friday situation: stuck in Ichigo Momomiya's body! Fangirling and fighting crime, new enemies of the TMM world await her! New drama, humor, battles, and maybe romance may find their way to our fangirl! (COLLAB) R&R and don't forget to comment on OUR mistakes! *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Freaky Friday, Freaky Otaku

**~Announcement~  
Hey guys! It's me, BlackMidnightWhite, and you may know me from my fanfics, which I'll link down below after this chapter ends. First things first, THIS IS NOT MY FANFIC! That's right, my friend, DolphinMermaidSparkle (AKA Dolphin), wanted to write a fanfic, so I decided to help her revise it and post it for her. All of this belongs to her, so I'll give ALL THE CREDIT TO HER (except I'm keeping the 1 credit, lol) AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AND THE END. Also, this is probably going to be my (her) first (our first) fanfic that has a K+ rating! Also, this is our FIRST TIME working together, so please pardon our sloppy work. :P Also, THIS IS HER FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC SO PLEASE GO EASY ON HER! I'M ONLY REVISING AND ADDING SOME SCENES HERE AND THERE FOR HER! Ahem. So sorry about that. Anyways, introduction's out of the way, let's go on with the boring stuff! Hope you guys enjoy!~**

 **Disclaimer: I (We) don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in ANY shape, form, or mind. Keep in mind that the authors are awesome.**

 **Warning: Even though this is rated K+, there MIGHT be some sexual references here and there. Maybe not, maybe so. Also, this is the same rating as Sesame Street, so...NO PROFANITY!**

 _~~Dream~~_

 _"Look, dhe pandas awe so cute!" a five year old squealed. Her white braids swished in the afternoon breeze. She was too short to see the pandas, so her dad carried her above the rails._

 _"Dhey look so fuwwy! I wanna pet dhem!" Her dad shook his head, and adjusted the way he was carrying the young girl._

 _"Sorry, but the zoo doesn't let anyone touch the animals. I'll buy you a stuffed panda at the gift shop later, okay?" her dad said. The girl's smile turned into a frown. Her white hair glowed. Her eyebrows went steeper._

" _Why not, Daddy?"_

 _"Because if you touch them, they will disappear into thin air. Only the people that work here can touch them because they are magical." The girl oohed and ahhed, while her dad sighed in relief that his lie worked._

 _"I see. But Daddy, how awe dhey mawical?"_

 _"You see," His voice becomes nearly not audible after the first couple words. The scene becomes blurrier, and soon faded into white._

 _~~Dream~~_

~~Team up, team up, are you up for it? Put your hands in mine, it's a perfect fit...~~ My phone played my ringtone, but I decided to ignore it. It's probably some telemarketer or something. I rolled over and turned my alarm off. Or at least _tried_ to. Wait, wasn't my alarm supposed to be on my right? I rolled back over to my left and turned it off. Maybe my sister moved it as a prank. Oh well. It's 6:00. I'm so tired. A girl who just turned sixteen needs a lot of rest. I drifted off to sleep...

"Ichigo, wake up! Time for school!" I heard a voice from downstairs. I yawned. I slipped into my slippers and headed to the bathroom. When I returned to my room again, I stopped in my tracks. Brown desk? A full length golden mirror? A white dresser?

A gray school uniform?!

Maybe it's just another crazy dream. I sat on the bed and pinched myself. Ouch! It hurts! So this isn't a dream! Maybe mom is creating a new nickname or something...

"Ichigo, hurry! Breakfast is ready!"

Wait. _Ichigo?_ The main character of my favorite anime, _Tokyo Mew Mew?_ Pshh! That's IMPOSSIBLE! Or is it? I pinched myself again, only to yelp louder. It's not a dream. I could touch everything. The smooth desk, the soft bed, everything was so realistic. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could not believe what I saw.

My hair was red! What happened to by brown hair? Did I turn into Ichigo? It can't be! How did I...?!

Then I had a weird feeling. I started to move on my own. Was it a seizure?! Maybe. I undressed and changed into that uniform. I took two ribbons and tied them into pigtails.

"Oh no! Oh nonononononono! Fudge Cake!" Shoot. I only have so little time to get to school! I flung my bookbag onto my shoulder. I sprinted down the stairs, almost falling at the end. I took a sandwich, stuffed it in my mouth, and sprinted down the street. After I hopped on a bus, I could control my own movements again. That was really weird. I took the ham and egg sandwich out of my mouth (it was half soggy) and ate it. Now how to get to school?

 **~TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SOME RANDOM ANIME:** _"We have titles like...um, shoot. Can I read the script again?"_

After several confusions and turns, I got to the school. 20 MINUTES LATE. Once I got to the class Ichigo's in (after some run-ins with wrong classes), the teacher said to stay after school. Ahhh fudge cake. I lazily got out a pencil and some lined paper, and began to take notes on whatever the heck the teacher's saying. After a mere 3 minutes, I was bored. REAL BORED. So I began to daydream about sheep, which later turned to "How the heck did I get here?" theory.

I began wondering why I had turned into Ichigo. I started thinking about yesterday, which was my sweet sixteenth birthday.

~~Flashback~~

 _~3rd Person POV~_

 _She blew out the candles. For some reason, her favorite anime character, Ichigo, popped into her head. After the flames were gone, she had a weird feeling. The whole scene swirled around and around, hearing the same cheers her family gave her, and the the world went black._

 _~~Flashback~~_

Oh yeah, so that's how all of this canboozes happened! So now what? I do-

"E-Excuse me, I'm the new student. S-Sorry if I'm disrupting anything." A green-haired boy opened the door, hiding behind it, only his head was poking out. His mannerisms are okay, but...doesn't he look like Kisshu?

 **I hope you readers like my very first fanfic! ~DolphinMermaidSparkle**

 **Also, be sure to R &R and comment on OUR mistakes! ~BlackMidnightWhite**

 **Dolphin and Midnight: See you next time!~ Bye!~ 3**


	2. Otaku in a Nutshell

**~Announcement~  
Hey guys! This is our young protagonist's profile! You will read a few mentions about her friends and family, but if we write, actually, if Dolphin wants a sequel we WILL put their profiles and go more in depth with them. I didn't put anything for the background because it's a secret and also we didn't figure out what we want to do with her. YET. :P BUT WAIT! Read every chapter til the end because there MIGHT be an Omake or a Deleted Scene. That's right, OMAKES AND DELETED SCENES! So check out that! So here's it!**

Name: Hikari Mayonaka (Light Midnight)

Age: 16 (17 later on; if sequel, then 17)

Born: February 23

Nicknames: Light Yagami, Hika Hika, Mayonaise

Traits:

-Animal Lover (Level 10)

-Insane (Level 8)

-Slob (Level 8)

-Adventurous (Level 9)

-Good Sense of Humor (Level 9)

Hobbies: watching anime, reading and writing fanfics, reading manga, messing with her friends

Likes: grey, pop, black and white cookies, root beer, panda

Dislikes: yellow, country, mushroom and soup, soy milk, snake

Ethnicity: Japanese

(dark cocoa eyes; dyed chestnut brown hair)

Background: You'll find out later in the story :P

 **~Author's Note~**

 **So yeah. That's it. And...our goal, actually MY goal is to be the next LeFay Strent, along with Dolphin! Even though that's NEVER going to happen, we LOVE to hear feedback about...well, ANYTHING! And...here's the link to her profile, IF her profile stops bugging out. :P Actually, here's the WattPad account I didn't post anything on. :P This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**

 ***WattPad Account*:** user/BlackMidnightWhite


	3. POSTING SCHEDULE!

p style="text-align: center;"strong~ANNOUNCEMENT!~/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys! I FINALLY sorted out a schedule for posting chapters, so PLEASE READ THIS! And also I know how to spell schedule! I know I know, I'm soooooo cool! (sarcasm) So yeah. This is for every month, so yeah. Some days I won't be able to post, but it'll DEFINITELY follow this schedule, no matter what! I will start following this schedule next week! And in May I might miss a week because of my sister's wedding, but who cares?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 1: The Girl with the Notebook/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWeek 5 (extra week if available): Random Fanfic or Side Chapter (by side chapter I mean Truth or Dares so PLS send in some T and Ds PLS! THX! :) )/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo yeah. That's the schedule that will be followed starting next month, so yeah. PLEASE SEND IN TRUTH OR DARE QUESTIONS! Also, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'm DYING to know what YOU GUYS think! And yeah. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~/strong/p 


	4. Staring Contest!

**~Announcement~**

 **Hey guys! Does it count as a collab since Dolphin just gives me main ideas and abandons this fanfic? I think not. So I'm going to change it to a NON-COLLAB, sadly. Dolphin seems like the one to first have an idea, then abandon it. NOT SAYING THAT'S BAD OR ANYTHING! But...That just makes me feel a bit bad, you know? Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: We (now I) don't own TMM or else everyone would have a NORMAL NAME (i.e. Mint=Ayumi; Pudding=Mimi).**

 **Warning: 5th Grade teasing methods in this fanfic. Leave now if you're not okay with "your mom" or "that's what she said" jokes, and possibly some minor cursing. No, not How to be Harry Potter for Beginners! I mean, like...crap...holy hell...what the hell...devil in hell...**

 **"** Introduce yourself then sit in the sit behind Sakatoshi. Sakatoshi, raise your hand." The Sakatoshi guy rose his hand, and waved it like a maniac.

"Hi! We're going to be the bestest of friends, new student!" Sakatoshi shouted across the class, smiling happily as the Kisshu Imposer sighed, most likely wanting peace and quiet. Don't tell me that he's one of the boys that no one notices, has at least one friend, and is VERY studious and anti-social? Oh gosh, I think we found ourselves a wallflower. I REPEAT, A WALLFLOWER!

"H-Hi. My name's...Erian. E-E-Erian Romio. I-I'm a foreign ex-exchange scholarship student. S-Sorry..." He shuffled his feet ALL THE WAY to the seat behind Sakatoshi, which was a seat across the girl behind me. I saw him glance at me weirdly, like in a Pedo-Bear way, but kinder and less pervy. I feel as though he's related to that green-haired alien somehow...

"Class, open up your books to page 304. Momomiya, you start reading the story." I quickly flipped through the pages, and the story we're reading is...Great. Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. A story that describes every KishxIchi fanfic my friends read. Yay.

"PAGE 304, MOMOMIYA. PAGE 304." I started reading fluently in the Japanese, which as not surprising since my high school had Japanese classes. But then I saw the word "passionately," which I didn't know in Japanese since I took only beginner classes. I paused and read it out aloud fluently, to my surprise.

"You can pause there. Thank you, Momomiya. From what we've read so far, what is the standard message and setting? No, Takano, it's not the everyone should be loved, no matter what boundaries that they hold. I'm looking for something deeper, more meaningful, and not basic." No one raised their hands, since they had no fudging clue to what the teacher's talking about. But the new student that looks like Kisshu rose his hand, much to the class's dismay. I heard whispers and chuckles, mostly involving the Kisshu look-a-like, both negative and postive. But mostly negative.

"Oh my god! That alien guy rose his hand! No one raises their hands to one of THOSE questions!"

"Haha! Freaking Scholarship Smarty is raising his hand! Haha! Time to watch him fail!"

"Romeo the Alien rose his hand! Oh my god! I wish I had a recorder with me!" I turned around to see the girls snickering and whispering girl stuff, and boys laughing and insulting Romio. I almost let a giggle or two escape because of my immaturity, but I held it in. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and it was the girl behind me. She had brown hair, cut to a layered bob, and grey, kind eyes.

"Hey, hey, Ichigo-San! Do you think that Romio-San is cute? He seems so cool and studious!~" I sweatdropped at that comment, and smiled. Okay, what would Ichigo say in that situation? What would she do?

"Um...I don't know. Besides, I already like someone else!" She made a questioning face, then smiled.

"Ohh! You're right! I should ask Nekomi-Sempai! Sorry! I shouldn't ask you, since you're dating Masaya-San! Sorry!" She then returned to her sitting position, and proceeded to write a note to Nekomi-Sempai. Wait. Ichigo's dating Masaya, then...Ew! I shivered at the thought. How would I be able to kiss him if he wanted to?! I don't even like that Gary-Stu! Ew! Oh well, it seems as though Ichigo's a second-year, a year after all that happened. Maybe I can tell him the truth? I mean, he's been through crazy things, so he should be able to understand, right?

"Settle down, class! Let Erian speak!" The class settled, and Romio stood up.

"The setting is supposed in a fantasized world, but has some hints of reality at the time. Warring families, like the yakuza bloodlines, can be translated into a message not everyone sees because it was overthought. The setting could be metaphorically said in a relatable way or storyline way, therefor everyone oversees it. But there's another way: the way Shakespeare probably saw his work, and the way what loners saw it. But before that, the message needs to be deciphered, since the message plays a big key in the setting. The message is-" The teacher clapped her hands, which probably meant for him to shut up. I thought he was repeating what he said over and over again, but he added something new each time.

"That's enough, Erian. You can explain more when I assign the essay. Class, you need to do what I asked you to do earlier: look in a new prespective. Don't look into the general idea most think of, think outside of it. Think of creative point of views, and on top of that, write out your own Romeo and Juliet story. Make it in modern day! Make it dark and twisted! But remember: make it your own! You can use others for inspiration, but never copy any works. The essay needs to be 5-pages, front and back, while the story needs to be at the minimum of 3-pages, front and back. The title, synopsis, setting, and the basics don't count. Since this is one of the hardest essays assigned, I'll give you 2 and a 1/2 months to work on it. No partners, and no skipping ahead of the story. We're reading it in class and only in class. Ukanuma, you read next."Lots of groans, some from me, were heard. I mean, who would assign you such a thing, especially without partners?! I sighed and glued my eyes back to the textbook. Hmm, is someone watching me again?

~Erian Romio's POV~

30 Minutes Before

(WARNING: Erian Romio's brain is a danger zone for minor cussing.)

Crap, I'm going to be late! Geez, why do I have to attend a stupid school anyways?! My GPA has always been 4.0, and I'm smart enough to graduate college! But no, I have to attend classes with people my age! Ugh! This light drizzle isn't making anything better! I ran with a now soggy schoolbag, and my long, green hair, tied up in 2 small pigtails, flopped as I ran. Humph! I wanted to cut that stupid-ass ugly hair, but noo! My parents won't allow it because they're like: "It shows respect to you species!" Even if I'm half alien doesn't mean I can't be normal! Whatever. I have to act nice and cool around people or else my temper will cause my powers to show. I just hope they are prepared for an after-school beating...

(10 Minutes Later: 8:24)

I finally made it to the stupid classroom, and why am I standing in front of it like an idiot? I don't know myself. I opened the sliding door slightly, and poked my head in. A redhead with pigtails immediately looked at me. No, she STARED! I stared at her, and it seems that she got the message: don't look at me or else. The teacher finally saw me and welcomed me in. Still soggy and pissed, I introduced myself.

"H-Hi. My name's...Erian. E-E-Erian Romio. I-I'm a foreign ex-exchange scholarship student. S-Sorry..." As you can tell, I'm not exactly a people person. I'm anti-social and I hate talking to such pathetic and dumb people. I walked over to the desk behind "Too Friendly Guy." I glared at him, and he smiled.

"Hey! My name's Sakatoshi. Sakatoshi Kishi. You can call me Kishi-Ni, like how the others call me! Hope we can become bestest of friends, new student!" "Too Friendly Guy" smiled TOO BRIGHTLY, and I awkwardly walked over to my desk, as he invaded my "personal bubble that no one touches." He turned around, touching my school supplies and looking at them, like they were gloops of goop. As soon as I finished unpacking, he then annoyed me.

"Hey, you STILL use Kuma-Chan supplies?! That's for girls AND babies! I won't judge, though! Here, a textbook! Today Mrs. Nakashima's assigning a Shakespeare project, I heard!" I took the yellow textbook, and hid my school supplies inside my now zipped pencil , it's not my freaking fault that I have hand-me-downs from my cousins! My parents wouldn't even let me get a 2 for 500 yen pen!

"R-Real-Really? Th-That s-s-sounds fun..." I was being serious there. I LOVED doing essays and debates, as weird and stupid that sounds. I like writing and debating, since usually my team or I'm usually right. And I also loved proving people wrong. It shows how stupid that they are.

"Hey, before I forget, what's the deal with your hair? It's...a bit girly and oddly colored. Did you dye it or something?" Humph! I hate it when people ask about my hair! I wish I could get a hat or something, but no! My parents say that it's "disrespectful to wear hats indoors and even if you wear a hat, you still need to take it off!" Gosh, I wish I could be one of those boys that beat everyone up, dye their hair, and have a cool motorcycle! But I have to keep up this image because my parents don't want to move around again. I did that multiple times because people were pissing me off, but we had to move. Mom said it was because "that will attract attention and they will come." Who the hell is "they?!" Must be some relatives you don't want to invite over for New Year's...

"U-Um, sorry! That's probably a personal question! I'm sorry!" The pathetic guy stood up and bowed about a million times, reciting a sorry poem over and over again. I sighed. Geez, why are the people I meet get more and more pathetic?

"I-It's fine. It's be-because...my par-parents thi-think it's disresp-disrespectful to c-cut your ha-hair, s-so I tie it in 2 pi-pigtails." He then looked up, crying a river, then quickly became a happy, perky guy again. Humph. People that are too cheerful usually die in horror games.

"Oh! So THAT'S why! I always thought because you wanted to be transgender! Haha!" WHAT TO THE HELL?! TRANSGENDER?! DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO MAKE EVERYONE GENDER-CONFUSED?! I glared at him, but my glares usually look like stares, so...he became stupid.

"Is there something on my face? Or are you gay for me? I know I'm a cutie, but save your stares when we're in private!" YOU MOTHERF-Okay. I'm calm. I can always beat him up. Oh god. The redhead is staring again! I stared at her, and she looked away, blushing.

"NO! I mean, n-no. I w-was gla-glaring..." Better to tell the idiot the truth before he becomes stupider!

"Aw! Your glare is so cute! You know, I think you might be a hit among the ladies if you try harder!" HIT?! LADIES?! HOW ABOUT I HIT YOU?! I growled, but it came out as a soft "hmm." Damn my freaking self!

"See? Even Strawberry-Chan over there couldn't help but stare at you!~" I looked over at the girl again, and she quickly looked away as usual. I turned to the page we're reading today. Romeo and Juliet, hmm? Interesting...

10 Minutes in the Story

"You can pause there. Thank you, Momomiya. From what we've read so far, what is the standard message and setting? No, Takano, it's not the everyone should be loved, no matter what boundaries that they hold. I'm looking for something deeper, more meaningful, and not basic." I looked, and with my awesome mind-reading powers, I can clearly see what the teacher's talking about. Geez, she's so easy to read! I rose my hand, and I heard lots of insults and one girl asking the redhead if I'm cute. Apparently she's dating someone...I stood up, and from what the teacher wanted, I read her mind like a book.

"The setting is supposed in a fantasized world, but has some hints of reality at the time. Warring families, like the yakuza bloodlines, can be translated into a message not everyone sees because it was overthought. The setting could be metaphorically said in a relatable way or storyline way, therefor everyone oversees it. But there's another way: the way Shakespeare probably saw his work, and the way what loners saw it. But before that, the message needs to be deciphered, since the message plays a big key in the setting. The message is-" The teacher interrupted me, and I sat back down. Kishi whispered to me that I was awesome, and I blushed. NO! NO GIRLY FEELINGS NOW! I glued my eyes back on the book, but again I caught redhead staring again. She then turned to the window, looking far yonder. I kept looking at her until few minutes after class ended. I sighed as I closed the textbook, wondering what other crazy things are going to happen besides meeting a staring forever 24/7 redhead, forever happy guy, and an over obsessed fangirl.

 **~Author's Note~**

 **I know this chapter was a bit boring, but please bear with me! I'm working on other things and fanfics, so I usually don't pay attention to this one. Hehe...And unlike my main one, I didn't plan out the whole thing PLUS a sequel in a month. I MIGHT NOT have a sequel for this fanfic, but who knows?! Anyways, this is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	5. HAITUS? NEW SCHEDULE!

**~Announcement~**

 **Sorry for the long absence! I PROMISE I'll make it up to you guys! Anyways, sorry for the weird schedule posting! It didn't freak out when I first saw it, but when I posted it it was all...weird coding stuff. So I'm sorry for that, and here's the NEW and LESS CONFUSING SCHEDULE!~ Again, I'll begin posting regularly next week, I swear!**

 **Week 1: The Girl with the Notebook**

 **Week 2: Grey-Eyed Beauty and the FullMetal Beast**

 **Week 3: Sweet Dreams, Otaku!**

 **Week 4: Tokyo Mew Mew: Chocolate Creme a la Mode**

 **Week 5 (or extras): Side Stories/Q &As/T or D**

 **That's it. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm abandoning or on haitus when I'm not. Seriously. I'm just caught up with school, social life, and my family. that's all. I hope this clears things up! This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. BYE!~**


	6. PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION

**~Announcement~**

 **I'm sorry! Dolphin really didn't want to write this anymore and she's moving, so yeah. I only wanted to write it with her and I wasn't really into it that much except making the OC. I'm sorry to all the people reading this, especially STSerena. I'm abandoning this fanfic. But if you want to pick up the fanfic and write it yourself, please contact me beforehand and I'll give you my smiley face of approval and the requirements I want for it, which is like 5 or 6, so other then that go crazy! Again, very sorry to all the readers. I don't have the time to write this and I need information fresh in my brain, which is less likely then rain in Death Valley. So yeah. I'm abandoning this and putting it up for adoption. I'm sorry. This is BlackMidnightWhite, signing out. Bye.**


End file.
